


The Day Will Learnt To Drive

by Midnight_w0nder



Series: Modern TID Drabbles [1]
Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, I Wrote this in 2014, M/M, Multi, Will learns how to drive, its a modern one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_w0nder/pseuds/Midnight_w0nder
Summary: It was your average day in London, that is until Will Herondale decided to learn how to drive.
Relationships: Jem Carstairs & Tessa Gray & Will Herondale, Jem Carstairs & Will Herondale, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Tessa Gray & Will Herondale
Series: Modern TID Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759504
Kudos: 4





	The Day Will Learnt To Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Who doesn't love a modern AU where Will learns how to drive? I wrote this in 2014, and found it in my old documents, so please be kind!

"William no" Will chuckled evilly as he sat down in the front seat of the car. His eyes glittering with excitement "James, my good fellow, you have deprived me of firstly taking a what do you call it Tessa?"  
"A selfie"  
"Yes, a selfie with my.."  
"Starbucks"  
"Yes! You have not let me take a selfie with my Starbucks, what was the other thing Tess?"  
"Get #yolo tattooed on your arm"  
"Exactly you didn't let me get that tattooed and thirdly you have not let me get a tumble account"  
“It's a bit ironic you want to get YOLO tattooed on your arm, Will. Seeing you did not live once, but twice,” Jem murmured making Tessa hit his shoulder lightly.  
"Tumblr Will, it's tumblr" Tessa said with a trace of boredom in her voice "So you will let me hijack this car,” Will announced, hitting his hands on the wheel a little dramatically. Tessa groaned into the back of Jem’s seat.  
"We are not high jacking the car Will, I own the car"  
"And in my opinion horses are still better" Jem and Tessa both rolled their eyes. Jem let a soft chuckle escaped and sighed "Alright, alright! Just don't kill any of us and for god sake man put your seat belt on!"  
"Another reason why horses are better! You don't need to wear seat belts'' Will pulled his seat belt over and clicked into place "Now, first step you-" but Jem was cut off. Will put his foot down on the accelerator, jerking the car forward giving Tessa whiplash in the back "Put the car into gear Will this is not a horse. You don't kick it and go on your way, you have to prepare it." Will mumbled a few swear words in Welsh and hissed several times before finally getting the car to move along at a steady pace. Tessa sat in the back nursing her neck and sighing, shaking her head "Remind me, why did we let him do this?"  
"Because I've spent 400 years up with good old Raziel so now we're making up for what I've missed!" Will sped the car up causing Jem to put his hand on the dashboard "We could've introduced you to cartoons, far less hassle"  
"Or public transport" Tessa muttered "Look, I've got myself a job! I need to turn up in cars to really get people's attention"  
"You certainly will when you crash into that person! Jesus, Will, eyes on the road!" Tessa shouted from the back. Again, Will slammed his foot on the brakes and smiled sweetly at the old lady whom he nearly crashed into. He revived a death glare from her but winked carefully and soon had her blushing and giggling "See? I'd like to see you do that James"  
"William, focus in the road please, you're causing a traffic jam"  
"A what?"  
"Traffic jam, when all the cars get stuck behind one and other. And it usually leads to road rage"  
"Road rage?! See you don't get that with horses."  
"Welcome to 2014, Will"  
"Still wish it was 1878"  
"Oh stop being a spoiled sport" Tessa groaned from the back "Are you alright Tessa dear?" Jem asked, looking at her. She had gone pale and kept her hand to her mouth "I feel-" Will spun the steering-wheel round at a 90° angle. Jem was thrown against the side of the car and Tessa had to cover her mouth  
"William, Will, this is not a horse!"  
"How was I meant to know whether it was going to turn the corner?!"  
"It has axels in the wheel to turn it!"  
"Still!" Will shouted back "It could've gone wrong! I remember.."  
"By the angel Will if you bring horses into this conversation I'm going to ban you from Twitter and Facebook."  
"But-"  
"No! No but's! Just drive!" Will obeyed Tessa's command for a while, until they came to the countryside.  
~/~  
It was peaceful and the sky was a brilliant shade of blue, the clouds rolling along. Tessa allowed herself to enjoy the moment, the two people she loved most were driving her through the countryside. Tessa allowed herself that moment to relax, closing her eyes and just feeling the sun on her skin as she hummed under her breath. Jem looked round at her, giving a smile when he saw her, reaching round to rest a hand on her leg. Will was completely zoned in on his driving. He lived his life to please Tessa and if remaining silent and avoiding crashes pleased her then that was what he would do.  
Except this was the countryside and ducks lived in the countryside.  
Tessa and Jem were harmonising softly to The Beatles when suddenly Will burst forward unexpectedly. Tessa was flung backwards and Jem too. Before Jem could speak, Tessa screamed from the back "WILLIAM! You better have a good reason for this or I swear by the angel I will ban you from EVERYTHING!" Will looked at Jem who was looking at Tessa. Very carefully Jem whispered to Will "Will...you really might want to-"  
"Enough! James you stay out of this! William! Out! Now!" Will looked at Jem completely horrified. Sympathetically, he patted Will on the shoulder and nodded "Avoid eye contact" Will scoffed and out of the car, opening his arms "Tessa, darling" "Don't you darling me mister!"  
"Look Tess I'm sorry ok? It was just an impulse! I can't kill them with horses but I can scare them"  
"Kill what?" The colour drained from Will's face when Tessa said that. He looked at her dumbly and mumbled something under his breath "Speak louder William"  
"I killed the duck" Tessa looked at Will. Her face and eyes nearly exploded with anger. Will looked at her then called softly "Jem..I really think you should come out here" Jem laughed and stepped out then looked at the pair "Tessa..."  
"You're driving" she instructed Jem "You are going to show Will how to drive properly" Jem nodded and slipped into the front seat. Will took the passenger seat next to him and Tessa returned to her seat in the back. The drive back to London was more peaceful and less disastrous. Will would point out places or things and ask Jem what they were, and Jem always replied in his patient tone. But if he was stuck he'd ask Tessa. The trio eventually found themselves back at Tessa's house and made their way back in and it was rest assured in their minds, they would never forget the day Will learnt to drive.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to say hi on my tumblr, @midnight-wonder  
> Comments appreciated :)


End file.
